Blood Lust
by CyberChaosChampion
Summary: Rather than destroying Hikari, Myotismon turns her into a vampiress...and sends her to the Digital World ahead of him so she can mature enough for him to take as his bride. All's fair in war and love, and both of those are abundant here.
1. A New Beginning

Blood Lust  
  
by ChaosChampion and Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but this fic and some of the characters in far- off chapters.  
  
A/N: Cyberchao X here. I was surprised when ChaosChampion asked me to write the first chapter myself. He says that I have superior knowledge of Digimon timelines, although I think that translates to "two magazines and way too many TV channels." ChaosChampion will then be writing the second chapter himself, and after that, we'll be working together on it. Oh, and the P.O.D. (point of diversion) is the end of Episode 36 in Season 1.  
  
Chapter 1: Potential  
  
"It's me you want," Hikari said. "I'm the eighth child. If you'll just stop hurting my friends...I'll go quietly."  
  
"How helpful of you, little girl." replied Phantomon in his thick accent, and started to take Hikari away.  
  
"Don't do it, Hikari!" Yamato shouted. "Oh...Taichi's gonna kill me if he finds out about this!"  
  
Phantomon took off with Hikari in tow. Yamato and Sora tried to give chase, but Tuskmon and Snimon returned to hold them up.  
  
---  
  
"We have the eighth child, Master Myotismon."  
  
"Very good, Phantomon. This is the correct one, Gatomon?"  
  
Gatomon lied, "No, I've never seen her before!"  
  
"Oh? Then you won't mind if I do this!" He hit Hikari with a Crimson Lightning attack.  
  
"No, Hikari!"  
  
"How do you know her name if you've never seen her before?" He paused. "Say...so, you say her name is Hikari? I see...potential, in this girl." He picked Hikari up and sunk his fangs into her neck. "Phantomon! Take this girl back to the Digital World, and take care of her!"  
  
"Why go back to the Digital World, when I can do it now?" He raised his scythe.  
  
"You fool! I didn't mean that you should kill her!" Myotismon said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Master Myotismon. What did you mean?" Phantomon asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said. Even now her appearance is beginning to change. Soon, she shall become a vampiress."  
  
"And you, Master Myotismon?"  
  
"I shall wait here for about another day or so. By that time, ten years will have passed there. She will be fully grown...exactly how I want her." He licked his violet lips. Then he turned. "And where do you think you're going, Gatomon?"  
  
Gatomon was trying to sneak away. "You don't really need me here any longer, do you?" she asked meekly.  
  
"You're absolutely right. I don't. Your presence will only be a hindrance to me now that I have initiated a new plan. Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"Aaaaah!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Good, good. Now, to finish the job. Nightmare Claw!" With this, Gatomon burst into data and disappeared.  
  
Phantomon turned to Hikari. "Well, little girl, you certainly are the lucky one. Come along, now, you don't want to be late."  
  
"For what?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Just come along. You truly are lucky not to be dead right now. The master must really like you." Then he took the young vampiress to the Digital World. 


	2. Darkening Future

Chapter 2: Darkening Future  
  
Hey there, y'all!!! ChaosChampion here, making up for my puny knowledge of Digimon by writing this chapter solo!! I'm glad to see that this story has gotten so popular so fast, and Cyberchao X and I look forward to keeping the story going as long as you want us to-and probably longer, too, but that's another discussion entirely...  
  
Hikari took a little time off from her relentless training to ponder her situation and how it had all changed so fast. Three years ago today, Myotismon had forced her current vampiric status upon her and put her under the care of his lieutenant, Phantomon. Throughout those three years, Hikari could almost feel a sinister and malign intelligence compete with her own mind for control of her-and she was losing ground every day. She grimaced at the revolting but inevitable conclusion of this: one day she would be just like her captor!!!!  
  
"It's time for us to continue your training, young lady," Phantomon's badly- accented Eastern European voice rang through the halls of Myotismon's fortress. Today just so happened to be Assassination Training Day, which was by far Hikari's least favorite sort of training. It had always escaped her why the nations of the world did not, rather than first go to war and then talk peace at the peace table, skip straight to the peace table. But she didn't dare voice these sentiments-not when she was being held hostage by Myotismon's lackeys...  
  
"Today, my darling, we are going to teach you in the use of the garrote," Phantomon huffed, presenting Hikari with a string of piano wire that had two handles attached to it, one on each end. "Now, as you can probably tell," Phantomon rambled on, "the garrote is a strangling weapon. Typically, one employs its abilities by sneaking up on your opponent and then wrapping the wire tightly around your hapless victim's throat. Now isn't this simply a marvelous weapon??"  
  
"Whatever you say, Phantomon," Hikari sighed despondently; what on Earth was taking her brother and his friends so long to come and rescue her from this??  
  
"That's the spirit!!!! Now, allow me to show you your target," Phantomon laughed lightly, producing a holographic projector from inside his cloak. He pressed a large button on the projector, and it showed an image of a ragged-looking man. "This man I have shown you is Prisoner CCC-12 in our dungeon. I will show you the way to his cell, and your job is to eliminate him using the garrote I have given you. Do you think you're up to it????" Phantomon asked politely, brandishing his scythe in case she replied in the negative.  
  
"I th-th-th-think...so," Hikari gasped guiltily; this would be her first experience in the killing of another sentient being.  
  
"I like the way you think, my girl!!!! Now then, permit me to lead the way," Phantomon demurred, starting through the dark, cavernous dungeon in Myotismon's castle. In short order, they reached the cell of the prisoner in question-and if anything, he looked even more pathetic than he did in the hologram. He sported a ragged-looking black beard and wore tattered clothing that, like so many things in this life, served as a reminder of a better time. He stared despondently at the wall; it was almost as though he wanted for somebody to end it all...  
  
Hikari shook at that thought. She knew, somehow, that that thought had not been her won, but rather that of the malign intelligence at had colonized her brain when Myotismon had changed her three years past. With every passing day, it had grown harder to tell the difference between her own thoughts and those of the invader.  
  
"Will you do as you have agreed to do, my lady???" Phantomon purred, sure that she would not go through with it and that he would finally get his chance to destroy this risk to his master.  
  
"Stand back and see," Hikari spat back, stepping towards the ragged man. As she was readying the garrote, she hesitated for just a moment, and the man took this opportunity to tackle his apparently inferior aggressor. However, this proved to be his last mistake, as Hikari dodged his clumsy assault, then grabbed him with the garrote and pulled on its handles so hard that the man's head came off in a shower of blood that stained and smeared the entire cell. Unconsciously, Hikari hungrily licked off the blood that had landed on her and only came back to her senses a split second before she would have started on the rest of it.  
  
'This shows...great promise," Phantomon sighed, angered at having missed his chance. Myotismon had always had one annoying habit, and that was always being right-about everything. It was better that your leader be cunning than stupid, but why did Myotismon insist on being so arrogant about it??? But all the same, orders were orders, and Hikari WAS progressing quite nicely... 


	3. Cruel Fate

Blood Lust  
  
by ChaosChampion and Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon or any related characters, though we do own this sweet-ass story.  
  
A/N: Cyberchao X again, here with the third chapter. This one shall be a bit longer than the first two, I hope.  
  
With most of the city asleep, Myotismon felt that he would do just as well to seek out and destroy the remaining seven Digidestined. Unless, of course, there would be some greater use for them...he would leave that decision up to Hikari, once she had been fully brought to terms with this lifestyle. He watched as the Digidestined searched for him, searched for Hikari... They were wasting their time. With them was the traitor, Wizardmon, who he'd taken to be dead already. _How I'd like to destroy him once and for all,_ he thought, but to do that, he'd have to reveal himself to the Digidestined, possibly ruining his chance to use them for more sinister purposes. He continued to watch from his hidden vantage point. _Very nice...I could make a living out of this...but I must wait, of course, until I have finished this business... My victory must be swift, and I cannot chance any competition for Hikari... or anything to take my own mind away from her.  
_  
---  
  
5 years had passed in the Digital World, and Hikari was becoming more and more like Myotismon every day. "I grow bored of these games," she said after a particularly quick training session. Phantomon thought her tone of voice resembled the master's, commanding and sinister, though it was still flecked with shades of youth. "You see how I've mastered these exercises, now let me move on to the real thing!"  
  
_Hm, time to test if she is truly what Myotismon wants her to be or if she's just trying to escape..._ "No, you aren't supposed to leave," he said firmly, blocking the path with his scythe.  
  
"I don't play by the rules," she replied darkly, shoving Phantomon out of the way. "Besides, I don't think Myotismon wants you to boss me around."  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Hmm... no, that won't do at all. Until Myotismon gets back, you're supposed to do as I say, and you are to treat me with respect. You shall address me as Lady Hikari. Understood?" she finished, the fierceness of the vampiric blood showing magnificently.  
  
"Understood," he said, bowing his head.  
  
"Understood...?" She gestured for him to continue.  
  
"Understood, Lady Hikari."  
  
"That's better." She took flight—and fell flat on her face. "Damnit...I guess there are some things that I still need work on. Help me, will you please?" she asked sweetly, her old self still shining through a little. Phantomon replied, "Right away, Lady Hikari," and grudgingly helped her up. He thought to himself, _If she keeps up like this, she may one day be an even greater foe than Master Myotismon, for not only does she already show much of his cunning and forcefulness, but her charm even greater than his, and at such an early age... That may change though, as I believe that now she is using her natural human charm to augment her vampiric enchantments. Still...we must be careful to keep her under our control. Master Myotismon, please come back soon!_


	4. Dire Wedding

OoC: Welcome back, loyal fans!!! I won't be around for the next 2 weeks, so the chapter after this will be the last update for a while. Also, we welcome any questions, comments, and/or constructive criticism. Ta-ta for now!!!! Oh, and be sure to read "Unconditional Love" by Cyberchao X!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Dire Wedding  
  
Myotismon waited impatiently for the final 20 minutes of separation from his bride to be over. Of course, to his ever-faithful lieutenant, Phantomon, that was a good 10 years, but someone had to train and look after Lady Hikari, no?? After the final 20 minutes had passed, Myotismon quickly opened up a portal to the Digital World, finding in this action an enjoyment which he had never felt before.  
  
A few short seconds later, he was that much closer to union with his bride. "Oh, Master Myotismon, I thought you would never come to get her!!!! Raising her to be your bride has been quite...interesting," Phantomon greeted his master, clearly relieved that he had finally arrived.  
  
"Oh, do cut it out!!! I'm not here for YOU, you pandering simp-I'm here for my blushing bride," Myotismon huffed, waving his right hand in a none-too-subtle dismissive gesture; Phantomon observed that Myotismon had never been one for the subtle approach.  
  
"And now, without further ado, I present...your bride," Phantomon purred, bowing deeply as Lady Hikari exited her chambers. Myotismon had expected her to be a stunning sight, but even he had not prepared himself for what the innocent little girl of eight had grown up to become in ten years' time. Long brown hair cascaded down her slender shoulders, which proceeded seamlessly into smooth, ivory arms and the most ladylike hands Myotismon would ever have the pleasure of kissing. Meanwhile, his eyes were diverted to her ample bosom, and went right down the hourglass curves of her waist to admire those two alabaster legs that would shame the columns of the Parthenon with their beauty. All of this beauty was encased in a white wedding dress and obsidian high-heeled shoes-that last part had been Phantomon's touch, proving that he was good for something...  
  
"You have done well, Phantomon. Now, let us get on with our wedding-my bride and I wish to be together sans you! Isn't that right, my little blood droplet??" Myotismon smiled at his bride, bringing his right arm around her waist.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself, my lord," Hikari breathed out; Myotismon could not help but shudder with pleasure every time she called him "my lord."  
  
"Master, you might like to know that I brought a few...guests here as a diplomatic gesture," Phantomon told Myotismon matter-of-factly, gesturing to his left towards three individuals that Myotismon had never seen before in his life. On the left sat a puppet with his strings, wearing overalls and carrying a mean-looking two-handed hammer; to the puppet's right hunkered a massive mechanical dragon, with one of his claws replaced by a rather large cannon and with two more cannons on his back; to the dragon's right sat a man with his face in black-and-white clown make-up and his bright orange hair in a ponytail dressed in blue pants, brown shoes, and a poofy red shirt carrying two sheathed swords on his back. "And who might you three be???" Myotismon demanded, angry at Phantomon's having gone over his head about his plans for a solitary wedding.  
  
"I am Piedmon, leader of the Dark Masters, Lord of Spiral Mountain, and Apocalymon's representative in the Digital World. The large fellow to my left is Machinedramon, Master of All Technology and Tyrant of Nirvana. The puppet is, as you might have guessed, Puppetmon, King of Tricksters and Keeper of the Obsidian Forest. There is one more of our number- MetalSeadramon, Grand Admiral of the Digital World and Kaiser of the Seas- who, due to physical restrictions, could not join us on this happy day, but he sends his regards. I am quite familiar with you, Myotismon, for your regent has told us much of your prowess," Piedmon rambled, deliberately ignoring Myotismon's clear annoyance with said rambling.  
  
"Well, do try to keep quiet during the ceremony-Hikari has waited a long time for this," Myotismon growled, clenching his fists from being barely able to control his anger.  
  
"Affirmative, Myotismon-we will ensure that the dim-witted man-child to my left does not disrupt the orderly procession of your matrimony," Machinedramon replied, stomping the ground near Puppetmon in order to make his point.  
  
"All right, then, let's do this, shall we???" Phantomon smiled, starting into a 2-hour sermon he had prepared over the last five years just for this. The sermon dwelt on Myotismon's favorite theme: himself. The sermon was basically an attempt by Phantomon to paint Myotismon as Azulongmon's gift to the two worlds-and the femmes thereof, in particular. Though Puppetmon fell asleep several times during this sermon and began to snort loudly, Machinedramon was as good as his word and put an and to any such nonsense. Finally, after the 2 hours had passed, Phantomon reached the part that Myotismon had waited for for what seemed like an eternity: "Do you, Myotismon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part??"  
  
"I do," Myotismon replied, barely able to contain the passion within him.  
  
"And do you, Kamiya Hikari, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part???" Phantomon asked Hikari, although he was all but sure of her answer.  
  
"I do," Hikari replied, equally excited by the imminent union of two souls.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Phantomon concluded, backing up to give Myotismon room for the dramatic dip he made while kissing his bride. After what would have been an excessive amount of time for anyone else, but seemed just right for Myotismon, the two lovers drew out of the kiss.  
  
"And now, my dear, our pact is sealed for all eternity. Merely tell me what it is that you want, and I shall give it to you," Myotismon beamed upon his bride.  
  
"You know what it is I want, Master: to rule the people of Earth by your side," Hikari replied, at the height of a passion that was a heady mix of lust for power and lust for the groom.  
  
"Then you may consider it yours," Myotismon purred into Hikari's ear, still overjoyed by the events of the past few hours.  
  
"May I take that as an order to ready our forces to leave for Earth under the command of you and your bride tomorrow morning???" Phantomon asked sycophantically, always eager to please his master.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Myotismon growled, breaking down a few seconds thereafter into Maniacal Villainous Laughter©. After he calmed down, he thought for a moment just how incredibly lucky he had been: here he stood, on the verge of conquering Earth, with the one woman who could render his unstoppable by his side. There was just one problem: the Digi-Destined waited for him still, but Myotismon knew that, soon enough, they would be buried in unmarked graves...or perhaps even join the Eighth Child in eternal service to him... 


	5. Second Meeting of Two Darknesses

Blood Lust  
  
by ChaosChampion and Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: For now, we don't own any of the characters. We don't own most of the characters in this story, though there will be some OCs later on. We also don't own the places, etc. Yeah, whatever.  
  
A/N: Cyberchao X again! I, too, am going on vacation, so until ChaosChampion gets back, this'll be the last update for awhile. This part is more of his expertise, anyway, I think, but I'll try to keep up. Let the fifth chapter begin!  
  
"Phantomon?" Myotismon said testily.  
  
"Er, yes, my lord?" Phantomon replied nervously.  
  
"Where the hell is my castle?!"  
  
"Well, remember the Dark Masters, sir? The guests at your wedding?"  
  
"The wedding was just last week, Phantomon. We just got back from our honeymoon."  
  
"Of course. My mistake, my lord. Anyway, they've been restructuring the Digital World, and since you hadn't been using it at the time, they took it as their own, shortly before you returned. I suggest you take the matter up with them, my lord."  
  
"I intend to. Come along, my sweet."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Hikari replied, voice full of honey.  
  
Myotismon was pleased with this—she'd be of much use in diplomatic matters. He had always been a powerful and well-respected ruler, but never much of a diplomat. "After you, my lady," he said, opening the coach and bowing her in. Had he had one, Phantomon's jaw would have dropped—Myotismon acting anything less than superior to anyone was not a common sight.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Myotismon."  
  
---  
  
"We have a visitor coming," Piedmon said.  
  
Machinedramon replied, "What shall we do? Simply destroy them, or play with them first?"  
  
"No...we must be polite. Diplomacy can be useful at times, my friend."  
  
"Ah, a future minion?" Puppetmon said, snickering in that annoying way that he does.  
  
"Something like that..."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Get that, will you?" Machinedramon said.  
  
Puppetmon grumbled but obliged. "Ah, hello again, Myotismon. Piedmon was expecting you."  
  
"Was he? I take it he knows what we came here for, then." He and Hikari followed Puppetmon in.  
  
"Myotismon," Piedmon said, "how are things? Ah, yes, MetalSeadramon wasn't with us last time. Well, yes, here we are." Myotismon and Hikari bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I suppose," MetalSeadramon replied.  
  
"Now, down to business," Myotismon said, "Our castle seems to be missing."  
  
"As I figured. Yes, well, I see your problem; however, I don't really see anything we can do," Piedmon replied.  
  
"Really? If this castle was built from our castle, then I believe we have at least partial ownership of it," Hikari said. "So the way I see it, we'll just move in here."  
  
The Dark Masters were in awe. "Are you kidding?" MetalSeadramon sputtered.  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Hikari replied acidly.  
  
"And why should we do this?" Machinedramon asked.  
  
"Because in a few seconds, we shall not give you a choice," Myotismon replied.  
  
"That's real rich!" Puppetmon hooted. "You two think you could take on the four of us?"  
  
"He may have a point, my lord. I wouldn't want you to get hurt...not after having waited so long to be with you," Hikari pointed out.  
  
"True, true, but we need a home. Wait...we may not need to take on these four after all... Come, Hikari, we must be leaving now." They left. 


	6. Sealing of Fate

OoC: Hey, y'all!! I've been back from Spain for a while now, but I've only just now started to get back into my daily rhythm, which is why this update has taken so long. I hope that a lot of people are still with us, because this is the point where it starts to get good...  
  
Chapter 6: Sealing of Fate  
  
"Honestly, Master, I had no idea that those Dark Masters had taken your castle. If I had known that they would do that to us, I would never have..." Phantomon ranted, but he was cut off by Myotismon.  
  
"I don't even want to hear it, Phantomon!! Once we have the real world under our control, we will have more than enough resources to deal with them. If I hear you so much as breathe their names before then, I'll have your head, do you understand??" Myotismon growled, conjuring up a Crimson Lightning attack in his hand to make sure Phantomon did, in fact, comprehend what was being said to him.  
  
"Of course, Your Excellency," Phantomon demurred, bowing gracefully. "Now then, my forces are ready to move out as soon as you give the word."  
  
"Good, but first I have some unfinished business to deal with in the form of those Digi-Destined brats. Once they're out of the way, I'll give you the signal. In the meantime, though, I probably will require some of your troops-the better to cut off any of them who might try to escape," Myotismon replied, opening a portal to the real world as he did.  
  
"As you wish, Master," Phantomon smiled, directing a small detachment of troops through the gate that Myotismon had formed and that he and Hikari had just stepped through themselves.  
  
Meanwhile, courtesy of a few obvious clues that Myotismon had left to lure in the Digi-Destined, the Seven Chosen Children were ready and waiting for Myotismon. "Ah, I see that you brats picked up the clues I left for you," Myotismon laughed derisively, readying a Grisly Wing attack to catch the Children off-guard.  
  
"Yeah, and leaving those clues will be the last mistake you ever make, Bat Breath!! Now, if you're smart, which we all know you're not, you'll give me back my sister right this minute!!!" Tai spat back, getting his Digivice ready.  
  
"Far be it from me to deny a dying wish," Myotismon growled, which was Hikari's cue to come all the way through the portal.  
  
"What??? That can't be my sister!!! My sister is a little girl!!!" Tai protested, even as Hikari batted him aside with one hand.  
  
"Did you learn nothing from your time in the Digiworld??? 24 hours of your time ago, I sired your sister as my vampire bride and sent her to the Digiworld under Phantomon's care so she could be trained and mature inside one of your days-and soon you shall all join her in servitude!!!" Myotismon roared, lashing at Tai with a Crimson Lightning attack, which he barely dodged.  
  
"You monster!!! You're going down!!!" Tai rashly swore, activating his Digivice and Digivolving Agumon to Greymon.  
  
"Is that all you've got??? GRISLY WING!!!" Myotismon, sending a flood of bats which, tai dodged, but which hit Greymon head-on, hurting him badly.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined were busy with the contingent of Bakemon that Phantomon had sent to assist Myotismon. Mimi and Togemon, in particular, were not faring well; Mimi had been caught early on by a Zombie Claw attack, while Togemon was slowly being torn apart by the Bakemons' sheer numerical advantage. Noticing this, Jyou threw himself in the path of an oncoming Zombie Claw attack, which hit him straight in the heart, causing him to crash down at her feet.  
  
"Jyou, you idiot!! Why did you do that??? Enough of us will probably die as it is," Mimi wept, knowing quite well that the attack would have killed her and would kill Jyou in a matter of moments.  
  
"As long as you're alive when it's all over. I'll know my life was worth something," Jyou breathed out painedly, as his eyes glazed over in death and his joints entered rigor mortis.  
  
"NO!!!! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!!! YOU CAN'T BE!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" Mimi wailed, hardly noticing either that a quartet of Bakemons were carting her off to Myotismon or that Ikakkumon had also and was being deleted even as she wailed.  
  
"Now just WHY are we doing this again??" one of them asked.  
  
"Orders straight from Myotismon-we are to bring him all the females from the group," another one explained.  
  
"Well, then, one of us might want to deal with THAT when we're done here," a third said, motioning to the now-Digivolved Togemon's Ultimate form, Lillymon.  
  
Soon, Mimi found herself in front of her nemesis. "Oh, yes, my dear, you, Hikari, the others, and I will have such times together," Myotismon leered, wrapping his right arm around Mimi's waist and his left across her shoulders as he started to feed on her. Mimi had always imagined that having two sharp objects pierce your carotid artery and suck your blood would be a singularly painful experience, but she found it surprisingly painless, pleasurable even, that same warm feeling that she felt around Yamato or the late Jyou. The thought of Jyou made her struggle against Myotismon for a bit, but the unceasing waves of awe-inspiring pleasure drowned any thoughts of anything else. Before Mimi could comprehend what was happening to her, her eyes glazed over for a bit as though she were dead, but her mind was still functional. A few short moments later, she awakened as though out of a trance and felt a strange new connection to Myotismon that she had never felt before.  
  
Soon after, Mimi realized that she wished to spread that rapturous pleasure to Lillymon and Yamato, but Myotismon held her back very gently with his embrace. "It is not time for your first feedings yet, darling, but soon we shall all be together again," Myotismon cooed into Mimi's ear, which would have made Hikari supremely jealous if she had seen the event. However, she- along with a squadron of Bakemon-was busy with Takeru and Angemon.  
  
Though Angemon was still faring well against the Bakemon, the wave of reinforcements that resulted from Ikakkumon's defeat would clearly overwhelm him soon, while Takeru was about to be sired by Hikari.  
  
"In a few short years, Takeru, you'll have grown up to be big and strong, and we can spend eternity together. Doesn't that sound fun??" Hikari smiled in her new, fakely sweet way, while caressing Takeru's face and neck.  
  
"Please, Hikari...if you are Hikari...please stop this...why are you serving Myotismon...why???" Takeru pleaded, clearly not understanding that his mortal life was in great danger.  
  
"Join me, and all will be made clear," Hikari purred, sinking her fangs into the little boy she had been such good friends with half a lifetime ago. Takeru felt the pleasure every bit as much as Mimi had; he thought of it as the same sort of pleasure he might feel if his family were back together, the way it used to be. Soon, he, too, entered the brief trance, and awakened from it with the bond he had once felt with Hikari restored with interest.  
  
Noticing this, the Bakemon dealing with Angemon restrained him and brought him down to Takeru for him to feed on. "Please, Takeru, you MUST fight the urge to do this!! What you're serving isn't Hikari, but merely her shell!! Please listen to me, or we will all look back on this day with regret," Angemon begged; however, Takeru would have none of it, and commenced feeding on Angemon. Unlike the humans, Angemon felt excruciating pain during this, because being a celestial was a part of Angemon's very programming, and the feeding was changing that programming. Nevertheless, Angemon was just as unable to fight back as Takeru had been, and quickly joined him in immortality.  
  
Meanwhile, Myotismon had released Mimi to bring Yamato and Lillymon into the fold. Angemon did his newly-assigned part in this: "HAND OF FATE!!!" The attack weakened Lillymon to the point where she could no longer fly, and she landed, barely conscious, in Mimi's waiting arms. Yamato, too, was waiting for Mimi; he had been isolated from the others, and even WereGarurumon was not able to last forever against a torrential wave of Bakemon. After they had dealt with WereGarurumon, the Bakemon brought Yamato to a predetermined staging area, where he would await his inevitable fate at Mimi's hands.  
  
"My God, Mimi, just tell me what's going on here," Yamato gasped in fear, knowing only that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
After she had finished feeding on Lillymon and Lillymon had reawakened an immortal, Mimi addressed this request. "What's going on here?? There is a new order upon us, and the master has plans for it that involve you," Mimi whispered into his ear, straddling his waist and bending down to kiss him, a kiss he was helpless to fight back against, since Mimi had him pinned to the ground. "Now close your eyes, and in a short while, you'll wake up and all of this will be a bad dream," Mimi smiled gracefully, bending down again and piercing Yamato's neck ever so gracefully. In a few moments, Yamato felt the fear and dread he had previously felt wash away in the euphoria that came into him through Mimi's fangs. Soon after, his eyes awakened, and, as Mimi had predicted, his past life seemed like a distant, fading dream, and after Mimi got off of him, he eagerly got up to join Mimi in this new life.  
  
That left only Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro against the legions of Bakemon and their newly-sired former friends. "You might as well give up, Tai-one of your friends is dead, and three of them have joined the new order that I am forging!!" Myotismon cackled, cheerfully finishing Greymon off with a lash of Crimson Lightning.  
  
"We'll never surrender to you, you monster!!! As long as there is love on this planet, we will continue to fight you!! And if we should fail, someone else will eventually defeat you!!" Sora retorted; however, Myotismon got the satisfaction of vindication when Angemon and Lillymon struck the finishing blows to a badly injured Garudamon: "HAND OF FATE!!!" "FLOWER CANNON!!"  
  
Seconds later, Sora found herself in front of a gloating Myotismon. Myotismon licked his lips in anticipation of his third conquest of the night. Taking her up in his arm, he plunged his fangs into her, and Sora became the latest Digi-Destined to feel that indescribable rapture. However, she fought it long enough to lament her failure: "I'm sorry tat I failed all of us, Tai. This looks like the end for our lives as we know it."  
  
"NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!! PUT HER DOWN, YOU FIEND!!" Tai wept, realizing that his own fate had probably been sealed as well.  
  
Soon, Sora woke up, with none of the regret she had carried in her heart before. In fact, she resented her old life, and wanted nothing more than to please Myotismon and serve his every whim. Myotismon placed her down, and she quickly went towards the stll-weeping Tai.  
  
"What is there to miss about what we'll leave behind, Tai?? Your friends await you-I await you-and we'll never have to be separated again," Sora smiled exuberantly, running one hand through Tai's big hair and the rhythmically up and down his back in an almost massage-like fashion. The still-sobbing Tai did not respond to her entreaties, and Sora then gently pierced Tai's carotid artery with her fangs. Tai Slowly felt all the guilt, the sadness, the regret from his past life fade away and be replaced by a deep happiness he had never felt before. Soon, he entered the trance, and when he snapped out of it, he saw the world through new eyes. Sora knew her work was done, and took her new spawn's hand to guide him into his new life.  
  
Koushiro, meanwhile, waited for the end. He hoped he would be granted an honorable death, rather than the twisted immortality of an eternity of servitude to Myotismon. MegaKabuterimon was still alive, but it was clear that he would not be for much longer-he had sustained much injury and the Bakemon continued to attack him.  
  
Myotismon approached the terrified, angry, ashamed Koushiro and laughed: "So this is how it ends, is it? Here you are, last of the Seven Chosen Children, denied immortality because no Digi-Destined cares enough about you to give you the gift of immortality. Any last requests???"  
  
"I ask only for a quick, honorable death, since that is all I can do to honor the memory of my fallen comrades," Koushiro shot back defiantly, determined to meet the end of his short life with dignity.  
  
"Very well, you have made your choice. I regret slaying such an awesome mind, but you've made that mind up, I suppose. CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!" Myotismon intoned, bringing the whip straight through Koushiro's neck, severing it from the rest of the body and killing him immediately.  
  
"That was too easy. I can only hope that the rest of Earth offers more resistance," Hikari chuckled, overjoyed at the prospect of being Myotismon's queen.  
  
"Indeed. I must go back to give Phantomon the signal to come through into this world. I shall return shortly," Myotismon replied, jumping through the still-open portal. 


	7. The Last Barrier

OoC: CCX again. Sorry it's been so long; I lost focus. I'll be doing the headings a bit more like ChaosChampion's, as we should be writing as though we were one author. Er... I'm losing focus again, aren't I?

Chapter 7: The Last Barrier

"What are we supposed to do about the Crests?" Taichi asked.

Hikari replied, "I don't see what use we have for them any more. Get rid of any that are no longer needed."

"Incorrect, my dear; they will be quite useful with a bit of modification," Myotismon told them, "Yours will be the most useful when ready, but as of right now it is the most dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Before I took you under my wing, you were to receive the Crest of Light. This, and probably all of the Crests, will need to be reversed. I assure you, the Crest of Darkness is a powerful one indeed. Taichi's does not need to be reversed, as its opposite is one of weakness, but the others will also need these accommodations."

"So how do we reverse them?" Yamato asked, wondering what his crest would become.

"A good question. We shall have to return to the Dark Masters to find the answer."

"Back so soon?" Piedmon teased.

"Yes, and with a powerful new force; the Chosen Ones corrupted."

"Impressive. Still at a loss for a home, though, are you?"

"That isn't the point," Myotismon said. "We must reverse the polarity of most of their Crests."

"I see... Well, I'll have to run it by Apocalymon first; he's in charge of everything around here." He took the Crests.

A few hours later, Piedmon returned with the new Crests. For Yamato was the Crest of Animosity; Sora received the Crest of Hatred; Mimi the Crest of Insincerity; Takeru the Crest of Despair; and, of course, the Crest of Darkness for Hikari. They took the Crests and left.

* * *

"Next, we must get back the Digimon could not become vampires," Myotismon told them. "First, we must find the traitor Gatomon and bring her back to us."

"Already taken care of, my lord," Hikari replied.

"What?"

"I said it was already taken care of. During my training, she came back to the castle, obviously searching for me. Phantomon ordered me to destroy her again, to prove that I would not grow weak when faced with reminders of my past life. I instead showed the cunning to force her to Digivolve, allowing me to sire her."

The others all looked at her. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about, right?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, that's correct. Next, we must find Greymon. I believe he is about ready to reach his Mega stage, at which point we will have BlackWarGreymon. " The others looked intrigued at this name, as they hadn't yet seen WarGreymon. "If not, then we will Dark Digivolve him to SkullGreymon, more powerful even than the virus-type MetalGreymon. Now, as for Garurumon...I believe there is an Ultimate-level Digimon named ShadowWereGarurumon; it'll be easy to create that. The problem, then, lies with finding a suitable version of Birdramon. Perhaps the Champion-level known as Saberdramon, although a Champion-level is hardly fitting for you, Sora."

"Indeed," Hikari agreed, "we should all have Ultimate-level Digimon or higher." Although in the future Takeru's Crest would feed on the despair of his victims, right now he was awfully disheartened himself; like Hikari, he was more strongly tied to the light than the others and was still adjusting to his new life. He was also the only one whose Digimon had never Digivolved to Ultimate, and only had Digivolved to Champion three times before he had become a vampire. This sadness fueled his Crest, and Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon. "You see what I mean?" Hikari gestured to the newly Digivolved Ultimate.

"Yes. You certainly have grown quickly." He laughed. "As arrogant as a born vampire. I knew I saw the proper spark within you, if it were caressed the proper way," he enhanced his words with actions, gently stroking his bride, "and nourished it could grow into something truly evil. It was a lucky chance that I could find it. Everyone has equal potential on both paths—it is just a matter of making sure they choose the correct one. I helped you find your path."

"...And you'll never let me forget it, will you? You overbearing bastard," Hikari retorted.

"I see my charm has rubbed off on you, Hikari."

"And your arrogance."

"Are they for real?" Taichi asked.

Sora reminded him, "You must remember that Hikari's been a vampire for ten years now, and that they have had a considerable amount of time to bond."

"Yes, I know," Taichi replied. "It's just..."

"You still haven't completely lost touch with your human self. Not where Hikari is concerned. I understand; I haven't lost touch entirely yet, either. Hikari's the only one who has fully been given time to embrace vampiracy."

"I dunno, Yamato and Mimi seem to have adjusted pretty quickly."

Sora rolled her eyes. Yamato interrupted, "We're going now, so if you don't want to get left behind, you'd better move it!"

* * *

Myotismon was pleased. "Very good. We have properly corrupted all of the necessary Digimon." Saberdramon, ShadowWereGarurumon, and BlackWarGreymon had all joined the team. "Now, we will need as much backup as we can get. Any ideas?"

"One question: What is it that we're doing?"

"A good question, Takeru," Hikari replied. "We plan to overthrow Apocalymon and gain the favor of the Dark Masters."

"By destroying their leader?" Mimi asked.

"They don't seem too pleased with this leader," Myotismon told them. "Now, I'll be needing more power; I can tell that merely becoming VenomMyotismon will not be enough. Now, as for backup..."

"The whole Digi-world hates Apocalymon. They'll all help us if we persuade them properly," Yamato replied.

Hikari replied, "Good, but no, they don't know of Apocalymon. They hate the Dark Masters, who we are in fact helping, so we may have some trouble. We should stick to virus-types, possibly data-types."

"No problem," Sora said. "Last I checked, at least half of the lackey population of the Digital World was in love with Mimi. Like the Numemon.

"And the Gekomon and Otamamon," Taichi added. "We might even be able to swing their leader, ShogunGekomon, over to our side."

"And then there's Sukamon and Chuumon," Mimi threw in. "I guess I had quite a fan base, didn't I? Well, if they liked the old me, then I'm sure they'll find the new me _irresistible_." Indeed, her vampiric transformation was all too evident. The alluring tone of voice and gleaming eyes were signs of any vampire on the prowl, and she also had the sexy swagger often used by the females as an additional measure. As well as being ready to cast aside any moral integrity she had to charm her victims into doing what she wanted, she also had the arrogance and inflated ego that were so readily seen in Myotismon and Hikari. Yamato feigned sadness at her departure, pretending to be hurt that she'd even _think_ of making the moves on anyone else. This only further proved Taichi's proposition that the two of them had both adjusted quickly; these displays were to some degree akin to those put on by their leaders. After a large army of weak Champions had been assembled, including the Bakemon under Phantomon, they set off to attack Apocalymon.

* * *

Back in the real world, another army of Bakemon was floating idly about Japan. Phantomon's army had taken out the entire country before he was summoned back to Myotismon's side, and he had orders to take with him all of the strong fighters and half of the Bakemon. The remaining half were to guard the conquered territory, and in a surprise move, Myotismon actually gave control of the guards to DemiDevimon. "Why do _I_ always get the boring jobs!" the bat-like Rookie loudly complained to no one in particular, and he of course went unanswered.


	8. An Officer & A Gentleman

Author's Notes: CC here-wow, has it really been over two years since the last update? Boy, did I ever drop the ball on this one! I would like to take a moment to apologize to everybody who cares about this fanfic, particularly my co-author, CyberChaoX. Hopefully, I'll be doing bettter by you guys in the future...

Chapter 8: An Officer & A Gentleman

The reports were bad, no doubt about it. Reports indicated over 3 million fatalities in Grreater Tokyo alone, with untold millions more orphaned, displaced, or crippled. Closer to home, civilization on the Eastern seaboard had been wiped out by the invasion-New York City was a smoking ruin, having suffered a civilian casualty rate of over 90, and D.C. didn't look too good, either-the core population was essentially wiped out, except for a few resourceful Pentagon types and the odd hostage, and the surrounding metropolitan area was in a state of anarchy. News was scanty concerning other areas of the world, but Col. Ratherton would bet dollars to donuts that Greater Beijing was a mess and that the Pearl River Delta had been hit hard, as well. These reports were too much for him-he cast them aside in anger, rising with a SMASH! as he smacked both hands down on the desk in front of him, completely unaware of his observer...

A moderately handsome but otherwise nondescript man dressed in tan robes observed from the shadows of Ratheron's office. Physically, Ratherton hadn't changed a bit: he still towered over the observer and had clearly not le the comforts the other side had to offer get to him, if his massive biceps and barrel-chested physique were are indication. He still played the part of a military man, too, dressed in his black combat boots, camo pants, muscle shirt, Ray-Ban aviators, and green beret. He also sported that full face of black hair that had been his trademark for years, but the oberver had never seen it so neatly trimmed before. Ratherton's senses were also as sharp as ever, apparently; he turned around and stared the observer right in the eyes. "God damn it, Gennai, how many times did I tell you _never_ to do that to me?" Ratherton growled in his Bluegrass State twang.

"Sorry, Jimbo, but things are pretty urgent, as you can no doubt see. I'm sure you're wondering why waves of Digimon have been attacking major metropolitan areas the world over, given that they were previously conifed to the Odaiba area of Greater Tokyo..." Gennai began, prior to being cut off by Col. Ratherton.

"There ain't no why to it, Gennai-I know that wily bastard Myotismon pretty damn well, and he wouldn't make a move of this magnitude unless he had somethin' up his sleeve that I done missed. It prolly ain't gon' be no trick to find out what it _is_, either-Myotismon never did run a tight organization, as far as counterintel goes..."

"You're exactly right that Myotismon made some major gains recently. You might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you..." Gennai motioned towards the chair in front of Ratherton; Ratherton, not wanting to be rude, seated himself, but behind his Ray-Bans, he was rolling his eyes.

"So here's what happened: a few days ago, Myotismon engaged the Digi-Destined in combat, but here's the thing-the Eighth Child participated in said conflict," Gennai said, clearly trying to be as stoic about what he was saying as humanly possible.

"The Eighth Child was found after all?! That's bad news f'r mah bosses, but if I were you, I'd be a-hootin' and a-hollerin' right now, not passin' the news on to an agent of the enemy," Ratherton interrupted.

"It isn't what you think, Jimbo. Yagami Hikari, the Eighth Child, was fighting on Myotismon's side!" Gennai exclaimed.

"What in the...but WHY?! What on Earth could Myotismon have offered her or threatened her with to make her do that?"

"I don't know, but here's where things get even stranger: biometrics readouts from the battle indicate that the Eighth Child is now biologically eighteen, but she had previously been observed to be eight years old. What's more, she mysteriously went missing for about 24 hours before the battle."

"Wow, that _is_ strange. What it looks like from my perspective is that Myotismon decided to take advantage of the time dilation betweeen our world and the Digital World by kidnappin' Hikari, takin' her to the Digital World to brainwash her for 10 years of local time, and bring her back to the real world as his number-one girl."

"You've actually hit on a good deal of the truth...but it gets worse. You see, the battle did not end with the death of one side or the other, but rather, most of the other Digi-Destined were turned."

"As in to Myotismon's side? That is both strange and disturbin'-I can see Myotismon subvertin' one Digi-Destined, but a whole pack of 'em?"

"Here's how he did it: it seems that, at some point before the battle, Myotismon sired Hikari as a vampire. During the course of the battle, five of the remaining seven Digi-Destined were turned, either by Hikari or Myotismon." Gennai felt tears welling up in his eyes now, but he blinked them back and straigntened his posture.

"And what, pray tell, happened to the other two?" Ratherton enquired.

"Kido Jyou and Izumi Koushiro were killed in action, along with Gomamon, Tentomon, Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon. Angemon and Lillymon were sired by their respective Digi-Destined. It's all so terrible-how could this have happened?"

"I don't rightly know, Gennai, I don't rightly know. This is _horrible_, though-with the Digi-Destined either dead or sired, what do we have that can fight back?"

"It still gets worse-we have reason to believe that the Dark Masters are being targetted by Myotismon and his new allies. Normally, Myotismon wouldn't pose any sort of threat to Apocalymon, but with the Digi-Destined on his side, there's no telling what sort of damage he could do-to Apocalymon, the Dark Maters, or the two worlds. Thankfully, we did have a backup plan for disasters like this," Gennai whispered, hanging his head. He turned around, spoke a few words in Japanese (Ratherton wondered what exactly he was saying), and then turned back around again as if he were expecting something to happen. A moment later, two young boys and a young girl stepped out of the shadows. The older boy-Ratherton estimated he was around 8-had his brown hair up in spikes (which must have taken a gallon of hair gel) and was wearing a blue-and-red jacket over an off-white T-shirt, yellow gloves, tan shorts, and yellow-and-white Velcro sneakers. The younger boy-Ratherton guessed he couldn't be older than 4-had his hair in a bowl cut and wore a long tan gi, plum pants, and brown hi-tops. The girl-who looked to be about 8-wore her hair long and was wearing an orange helmet, large glasses, a blue shirt with a tan vest over it, white gloves, red pants, and tan-and-white boots. The three of them just stared at nothing in particular, with the girl and the older boy fighting back tears; clearly, they were in a state of shock. "What happened to 'em, Gennai?" Ratherton asked.

"They've seen things no person should have to see. Odaiba...doesn't exist anymore..." Gennai responded, forcing himself to talk from behind his tears.

"Wow...that's awful. They probably had normal lives just a day or two ago..."

"Yeah, they did, but they have absolutely nothing to return to. Listen, you've probably been too in shock to have thought about this, but I think you might be wondering: Why did I bring you these particular three children out of everyone in Greater Tokyo? Well, you see, thse three children are all future Digi-Destined," Gennai said softly.

"WHAT?!? Do you know how badly my bosses are gon' want these three dead if they ever fin' out about 'em?" Ratherton protested.

"Yes, I do, but that just means that you'll have to keep their existence a secret from Apocalymon and his cronies, now, won't you?" Gennai replied.

"I s'pose, but I still have two more questions: How long will it be before these three become Digi-Destined? Secondly, how the Sam Hill am I s'posed to talk to 'em if I can't speak their language?"

"I'd say that it's going to be about four years before these three children are activated as Digi-Destined. As for how you'll talk to them, that's easy: I will stay here with you and help you raise them and teach them English."

"Thank you kindly, Gennai. Now, we gotta give these young'uns new names-I'd bet that there are plenty of folks that'd love to off these three, and they'll find it pretty easy if they already know their names. Any suggestions?"

"Sorry, Jimbo, but you're the expert in American culture-I think you should re-name them," Gennai replied, somewhat distantly.

"OK, then." Ratherton sat down and thought for a minute-this would probably be easier if he knew their real names. "What did you say their given names were?"

"The girl is Inoue Miyako, the older boy is Motomiya Daisuke, and the younger boy is Hida Iori."

"Thank you kindly," Ratherton replied, sinking back into thought. A few moments later, Ratherton looked up and smiled. "I assume you're going to tell me the names you thought of, Jimbo," Gennai chuckled.

"Yes, I am, sho' 'nuff. The older boy'll most likely end up bein' their leader, so he'll need a leader-like name. How 'bout Davis?" Ratherton suggested.

"Davis? Oh, I see what you're going for. What about for the others?"

"Well, the other boy seems really stoic for someone who's been through the loss of everything he's ever known. He'll need a solid, serious, dependable name-how's Cody sound to you?" Ratherton continued.

"Oh, that sounds great. And how about Miyako?"

"Her? Well, I'm at a loss, really. Really, now, I may as well pick a name out of a hat...how's Kelly sound to you?"

"Kelly? It sounds a little off, but I can't think of much better. Listen, I think you should take a look at what's going on at Infinity Mountain-I think Myotismon's arrived, Digi-Destined and company in tow."

"Why don't you put that on. Gennai? This should make for int'restin' viewin' indeed...


	9. The Dark Army Grows

CCX: Yeah, me again. CC's been getting on my case to get this chapter taken care of, although with the wait that I last had, I not only lost my flow with Digimon but also with fanfiction in general. Not to mention, I'm out of my genre here. Regardless, in trying to cure insomnia, I think I may have instead cured the writer's block, so here goes nothing… and so much for my A/N in Chapter 1…

Chapter 9: The Dark Army Grows

As the converted Digi-Destined and their Digimon were out recruiting members for their army, turning those who refused—and those who didn't—whenever possible, Myotismon was looking into other ways of acquiring power. After a period of time, he learned of another world parallel to the Digital World, known as the Dark Ocean, which held many secrets that Myotismon felt would be useful. Among these were the black obelisks known as Control Spires and the Dark Spores. The construction of the Control Spires was a job left to minions, but the planting of the Dark Spores in human children was a job to be handled delicately. None of the Digi-Destined seemed terribly happy with their current task, anyway… He talked to Hikari about his discoveries that evening.

As soon as he'd begun, Hikari sighed. "You know that unless it involves seducing the innocent, I don't like mixing business with pleasure."

"Should've gotten this discussion out of the way beforehand, then?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "With the powers of these Control Spires, we will no longer have to worry about unwilling recruits. As for the Dark Spores, if allowed to grow inside a human child, can create a powerful weapon to be utilized."

"Wouldn't it be quicker and easier just to turn them into vampires?"

"These would be children too young to make effective vampires…and yes, the Dark Spore project is one that will not yield immediate results. Patience."

Hikari took one of the objects. "So this is a Dark Spore…it's odd, this sensation. It's almost chilling, and yet, at the same time, so comforting… The Dark Ocean. I see it." The Crest of Darkness was reacting violently to the Dark Spore.

"Perhaps we should just get back to what we were doing before…" Hikari seemed to be ahead of him on that matter.

* * *

Everyone could sense that something had changed in Hikari. The Dark Spore had been integrated into the Crest of Darkness, and the power that the former granted the latter was so immense, the other Digi-Destined could hardly stand before her. Bakemon minions that strayed too close were destroyed by the sheer intensity of the dark aura. This type of power pleased Myotismon, but also evoked a bit of envy. This was tempered, however, by the similar feelings emanating from the other Digi-Destined, fueling the Crest of Animosity. Hikari, meanwhile, was loving every moment of it. "Come on, sweetie," she said, "I think I can take care of one of your other concerns." The Crest of Darkness flashed with a brilliant black light, and for the first time, Myotismon Digivolved all the way to BeliaMyotismon.

* * *

CCX: No, that won't do…still too short.

* * *

Back in the real world, looking for prospective children for the Dark Spore Project, Takeru happened upon the unfortunate rookie, DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon's ineptitude had long been grating to his vampiric masters, and the rookie knew it, but with the Digimon's despair causing the vampire boy's crest to react, he was instead made a bit more useful—but not _too_ useful. Fearing that he might grow too ambitious if he were to become a Devimon, Takeru sent him on an alternate path, to the Champion Devidramon. However, while making him more powerful, this also made him a lot less unique among Myotismon's lackeys, which essentially removes him from relevance to this tale—not that he was ever terribly relevant to begin with. It was around this time that a few Digi-Ports opened in various parts of the world, signaling the beginning of a new digital revolution. They went fairly unnoticed, however, as they tended to be in remote places—frozen wastelands, tall mountains, or sometimes just a bit too far from the continental mainland, such as the one that opened up off the northwest coast of Africa, not more than ten km from Spain's Canary Islands. However, that one did not go _completely_ unnoticed…

* * *

CCX: Yes, CC, I've decided to introduce my character from that other saga we did, which if memory serves me correctly, you used Ratherton for. Of course, that unwieldy surname will be changed… For the readers, since Chapter 10 is one of ChaosChampion's chapters, you'll be meeting said character at the start of Chapter 11. 


End file.
